


World War END - Undertale AU Story

by Nephiliary



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Can I write a fanfic? No., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am dark, I am disaster, Other, The tags that pop up are really funny to me, This is the story of WWE, This story has gotten dark quick, Undertale has so many opportunities for AU's, What Have I Done, World War END, it is NOT a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiliary/pseuds/Nephiliary
Summary: We all know about Undertale, created by Toby Fox, and that there had been a laboratory and a science team, led by W.D. Gaster, right? I wanted to explore on that, and how it affected the entire Underground and then some.
Relationships: there are none
Collections: My Insane Early Morning Dumps





	1. It Has Begun - The End of a World, the Beginning of a Wandering Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my explanation fic about my newly created world, World War END. I wrote this instead of going to sleep at a decent time so here's this. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please ask them either via PM or in the comment section.  
> Thank you,  
> Arya

**_Chapter 1 - It Has Begun - The End of a World, the Beginning of a Wandering Soul_ **

* * *

This is the summary for the story.

This is not perfect, so don't quote me on anything.

Kinrei, the Sans of WWE, had been a part of the Research and Development of the Royal Scientists long before the END Incident happened. The very same incident that took one of his eyes and the entire laboratory and all those within. Nobody but he knows what happened that night, but whatever had happened, changed the fates of the entire Underground for eternity. The END Incident had been the result of catastrophic events that changed the very genetic makeup of the entire Underground. Monsters began to develop elemental abilities ranging from being able to move objects with just a simple thought to being able to command huge bursts of elemental power such as fire or water. Many called this a miracle from the Primordial Gods that had brought life to this universe. However, the power that the monsters gained went to their heads and they began to fight each other over things such as trade goods, lives, and territory. It was this very state of mind that tore everything apart and left Kinrei as the sole survivor.

* * *

You all know how there is a theory about the laboratory and a science team that had once been led by the previous Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster? I, my dear reader, wanted to explore that a bit and twist it to be _darker_.

Our story takes place deep within the Underground, long before there had been talk of the possible opening of the Barrier separating the Surface from the Underground. Sure, humans had fallen down into the Underground, but they never lasted longer than Snowdin or even Waterfall, given what kind of nasty and angered monsters are hiding in their homes in fear of what would happen should they step foot outside once more. You see, dear reader, the reason why the populace was scared of going outside the safety of their own homes was because of the immense wave of power hungry elementalists that started to appear in the Underground over the course of years and continuing to rise.

Our official story begins much earlier, when W. D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist Commander, had discovered something amazing, something dangerous. It had been discovered that certain beings had a dormant gene that allows them to tap into certain kinds of abilities. The Lord General Asgore had ordered the Research and Development Scientist team to discover what this dormant gene is and if it can't be harnessed into something more.

This was where everything started to go wrong. And boy did things go _wrong_.

It was during one of these experiments on bringing out this dormant gene that a major event was seared into history, only remembered by those who had been at the scene and _lived_. The one who was being the experimentee was none other than Sans, who was the son of W. D. Gaster. He was his assistant in this new project.

What went wrong in this experiment was the trigger for bringing out the gene. To bring out the gene, the experimenters had tried everything ranging from pain therapy to mental manipulation with nothing working. They were getting desperate for _something_ to happen. It was then that some of the scientists decided to try one last thing: _emotional triggers_. Emotions are very strong, be with words or be it with actions. I mean, look at some of the greatest war generals throughout history. All of them had some sort of control over their emotions, always keeping a cool head when faced with something triggering. The scientists decided to take this example and use it against Sans.

They lured both Gaster and Papyrus into one of the testing rooms, saying that they were conducting an experiment to further help Sans bring out his dormant gene.

 _"WILL IT HURT, FATHER?”_ Papyrus had asked, tilting his skull to the side as brilliant orange eyes looked around the room.

W. D. Gaster had only sighed, rubbing his son’s skull to sooth the worried smaller skeleton. _“It shouldn’t hurt, my son. It will be alright.”_

Both had been wrong. It did hurt, and _nothing was alright._

When Sans had been brought into the room his family was in, the first thing he had noticed was the destruction of the room. Residue of attacks were still slowly disintegrating, holes in the walls and floor were large enough to suggest that a body had been slammed into them multiple times. Bone attacks were sticking out of the ground and walls, but what really caught his eye was the _pile of dust in the middle of the room._

 _“Father? Little Brother?”_ Sans’ voice had been small, barely able to be heard.

The scientists were in the observation room, watching the proceedings with blank faces and clipboards at the ready to write down anything that could be used to further their knowledge.

When no one answered him, he continued to walk into the room towards the pile. Upon closer inspection, he noticed his father’s black cloak he always wore no matter the weather and the sash his little brother always wore no matter the occasion.

_“They’re dead...they’re dead...theY’RE DEAD.THEY’REDEADTHEY’REDEAD!”_

Sans screamed in anguish, tears running down his cheekbones as he held his skull in his hands, phalanges digging into bone. His eyelights stayed glued to the spot where his family once was. As he continued to scream in pain, something inside him snapped. But not like a twig, no, more like a _chain_.

A burst of power left Sans, destroying anything and everything in its path as it exploded outwards. Fire and Ice battled for dominance as everything were scorched or frozen under the sudden force of the dormant gene becoming more dominant.

The scientists’ last thoughts were that they didn’t think this experiment all the way through as they watched the destruction around them with something akin to horrified awe. The last thing they officially saw was a crack forming along Sans’ right eye, the right eyesocket becoming nothing more than a void as the burst of power reached its peak and tore down everything.

It was only a couple of weeks later that people learned of the immense destruction of the laboratory and the disappearance of the R-D Scientist Team and W. D. Gaster with Sans being the only survivor. The way he acted, it was like a part of him died with them, and in some aspect, it did. His Soul was crushed into the smallest it could be, but still existed, just cracks away from Falling.

From that day on, it was discovered that nothing was a trigger for this dormant gene that people had come to call the END Gene. END was an acronym to what these new abilities were. E for Element, N for Neuro, and D for Dormant. The acronym END was named for the gene that held one of three types of abilities you had in your bloodline.

If you had Element, you were basically hailed as the top dog, as the one with any political power or say in important decisions. If you had Neuro, you were put in places like hospitals or therapists offices for you had the ability to help the broken and damaged minds. If you had Dormant, there were one of two things that could happen. The first, you had switching abilities of either Element or Neuro, both of which was rare in and of itself. The second, you had neither and had to rely on your ability of communications and ability to sneak by those who are watchful.

The new-found abilities that people found that they had led them to start using it to lord themselves over everyone else.

It was then that Lord General Asgore decided to have those in the Royal Council form their own territories to stop the destruction of his people, his wife who despite no longer being a Commander, Toriel, agreed with her husband.

However, this decision was not liked by some individuals and they didn’t take kindly to being separated from their homes as the new territories were found and solidified. It was because of these individuals that Lord General Asgore had asked his last living most loyal to help him keep the peace. His most loyal consisted of his wife, Sans himself, Alphys the intern who had been studying under W. D. Gaster and Sans, Captain Undyne of the Royal Guard, and the War-General-turned-Bar-Tender Grillby. There had been two others, but they were dead and _dust_.

It wasn’t long before battles broke out all over the Underground, which resulted in the deaths of hundreds and the destruction of thousands of homes and territories across the land.

It wasn’t long for there to be restriction of almost everything, it hurt Lord General Asgore deeply to see what his people had been turned into.

It also wasn’t very long for another human to fall into the dangerous Underground. The Refugee from the Surface had barely survived getting out of the Ruins, past Snowdin, into Waterfall before they had actually managed to reach _Judgement Hall_ , where Sans the Judge, or _Kinrei_ as he goes by now, had been waiting for them.

 _“Well now,”_ the chilling words sending shivers down the little human’s spine, as if their sins were finally catching up to them. _“Isn’t this a new development? Thousands of monsters dead within weeks, and not by END means. Tell me something human, what is it that you have that allows you to kill monsters with_ years _ahead of you and abilities far above your own?”_

The human didn’t reply, too busy staring at the lone green eyelight staring at them from across the hall. The human was shivering, too scared to even move a single step.

 _“No matter,”_ Kinrei grinned, showing off a pair of canines that seemed to be impossibly sharp. _“You’ll be dead within moments, so I guess the question was to satisfy my own curiosity of how such a_ tiny _creature like yourself took down thousands.”_

The human then suddenly grinned a similar bloodthirsty grin, some sort of black substance dripping from their mouth as they took out a small kitchen knife.

_“If that’s how you want to play, then so be it.”_

Kinrei grinned again, taking out his own staff. The blue crystal ball with the yellow star glowing eerily in time with the flickering of his hand and eyelight which was now switching between orange and blue.

 _“Come at me then. Show me what you got,_ tiny creature _.”_

It was the same as any other battle the human and skeleton had in many resets, but this time, it stuck. Their battle brought down the Palace that the Lord General and his most trusted had been staying to not get caught in a battle of the warring territories.

Many died once more, but this time it seemed to be the final deaths. The warring territories never got to see who won their latest war, for they died in the results of their clashing and the blasts were far too deadly to even think of surviving.

Finally, after what seemed to be the end of the battle, Kinrei stood before the broken body of the human, a human _Soul_ in his scarred and dusty grey hand.

 _“Looks like it’s the end of this battle,_ tiny creature _.”_ Kinrei was grinning, ignoring how marrow and blood drenched his body like he had been standing in the rain. _“I had fun, but this is the end. No more RESETs, no more LOADs, not even any SAVEs. You see, I am the Judge, and with your actions, I don’t think you have any right to continue.”_

The human shuddered under the boot heel digging into their temple, lone brown eye staring into orange-blue as it slowly went back to vivid green.

_“W-why a-are y-you-”_

_“Oh, it speaks?”_ Kinrei tilted his skull, impressed.

Removing his boot, he crouched before the human, deranged grin falling into an emotionless frown.

 _“I’ll tell you something, human.”_ Sighing, the last remaining being of his race and now world, the damaged skeleton shook his head. _“There is nothing left for you here. Why let you continue to find nothing? LOADing will not solve anything, RESETs won’t either. SAVING is even worse, for what is there to save? A destroyed world is nothing more than a dump for something, I’m sure._

 _“I’m the last of my people, of my world. I think it’s high time for you to leave, be it physically or by_ True Death _at my hands. Make your choice. A human cannot survive without their Soul for long, I’m sure.”_

The skeleton was right, the human could feel their feeble body beginning to shut down due to their injuries and the fact that their bright red Soul was floating in damaged hands. Letting out a breath, the human laid their stinging cheek to the golden tile floor. _Accepting their fate._

Interesting.

 _“So you have chosen_ True Death _at my hands?”_ A nod. _“So be it. But let your Soul know, you put up a good fight. I haven’t had to actually try in so very long. Goodbye,_ tiny creature _.”_

Closing his hand around the Soul, he crushed the human’s Soul in a burning fist. Slowly, the human began to disintegrate before his very eye.

Once the human was well and gone, only then did Kinrei finally sink to his knees as exhaustion hit him now that adrenaline was leaving his skeletal body.


	2. The Paths of Life...The Paths of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinrei now wanders the world, much like a spectre. The last survivor of his race, forced to wander for all eternity. However, he comes up to a crossroads with four different paths. What will he choose? Does he get to perform a True Reset, and get another chance at having a life and a family? Or is he eternally cursed to forever wander?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Arya (Neph) here!  
> We've made it to the present, where Kinrei is stuck to wander his AU until the end of his own life or the end of time itself.

**_Chapter 2: The Paths of Life...and The Paths of Death_ **

_**Path 1 - Never Ending Cycle of Endure** _  
  


_Wandering._

Just wandering through the desolate Underground _and_ the Surface was all he could do. There were no monsters to hunt and make sure they were staying in their territories and not committing unnecessary atrocities. There were no humans to oppose the monsters from coming into their societies. The world was dead and desolate, nothing below, nothing above.

Nothing was fun anymore, so Kinrei took to wandering his entire world to see what there _had_ been if there had been any survivors- _wait._

“Um, mister terrifying skeleton monster?” The child’s voice nearly made him drop his staff in surprise.

Kinrei turned to the side to see a tiny human child, one hand clinging to another small child. A _monster_ child. _Oh?_

“Yes? May I help you?” Kinrei's voice was raspy from _years_ of screaming pain and emotion away. It was also very dull, as if he were permanently speaking monotone.

“Where is everyone?” The human child asked, ignoring the look the monster child shot them. _Interesting_.

Kinrei sighed deeply, pondering how to word his answer. Despite the state of the world, an innocent child still innocent.

Smiling softly, he kneeled down and placed his hands on their heads. “I’m sorry, little ones, but everyone is gone.”

“Gone?” The human child teared up while the monster child looked incredibly sad. “What does that mean?”

Kinrei internally winced at the heartbroken expressions the children wore. “They’re in a better place than here, eternally at peace.”

The monster child looked resigned to that fact, whereas the human child let out crocodile tears and began to sob.

“Hush, little one, it’s alright.” Kinrei held the human child close, rocking back and forth to help calm the child. “It’s alright, just breath in and out. You’ll be okay.”

He continued to whisper sweet nothings in the child’s ear until they calmed down.

“Can you show me where they went?” The child asked hopefully, their expression crushing Kinrei's own broken soul into pieces.

“They are in a place that can’t be reached by any mortal means, little one.”

Kinrei didn’t like to shatter the child like this, but what else was he supposed to do? Lie? No, no, he couldn’t do that to poor innocent Souls. Despite his own breaking, he just _couldn’t_ do that to the children.

“Mister Skeleton?” The monster child spoke up in their own raspy voice, getting his attention. “Can we maybe go somewhere else? I’m getting cold.”

Kinrei frowned, slowly standing as he shifted his hold on the human child. “Cold? There’s no breeze, let alone any normal type of weather.” He sighed when the monster child shivered. “Alright, I suppose we could find some shelter for you two. Come on.”

Gently taking the other child’s hand in his own, he took note of how cold the monster child’s hand was. But funnily enough, it wasn’t from the desolate weather that is permeating the air around them. Shaking his head, Kinrei made a mental note to ask about it later.

Right now, shelter was far more important.

* * *

A portal opened up in a less destroyed part of a town, three figures walking through it.

“Mister Skeleton? Where are we? How did you do that? What-” Kinrei placed a finger against the human child’s mouth to stem the line of questions.

“Calm yourself, little one.” Kinrei gave a dry chuckle. “We are in another town, one that is not so destroyed. As for how I did that, all I did was open a portal. It’s basically like a door from one spot to another.”

“That’s so cool! Miki, don’t you think that’s cool?” The human child grinned, turning to face the monster child who was also grinning in awe.

“Is that your name? Miki?” Kinrei asked the monster child, getting a hesitant nod in return. “That’s a beautiful name, Miki.” The child smiled so brightly, it could power a whole grid for a month. “What about you, little one?” He addressed the child in his arms.

The human child’s awe and excitement died down at the question. “I had a name, but I was told I wasn’t meant to keep it for being an abomination.”

Kinrei had a split second battle of wills to control his emotions at this information. Miki didn’t look much better, though they looked like they had long ago accepted this fact.

“Well, that just won’t do.” Kinrei stated firmly, holding the child just a little tighter. “What would you like to be named, if you don’t like your old one that is?”

The human child perked up, eyes wide with awe. “Y-you’d really rename me?”

Kinrei nodded, heart breaking at the child’s innocence.

The child looked down at their hands. “I-I don’ know what to name myself, Mister Skeleton..”

 _Too cute._ “I’ll help you.” Kinrei pretended to be thinking of something. “Well, what do you like to do for fun? Got any hobbies? Like any movies?”

“I like to play with flowers, making crowns and stuff!” The human child exclaimed, bringing a tight smile to Kinrei's face.

“Then that’s what we’ll call you.” Kinrei smiled gently. “What’s your favorite flower?”

The human child looked down, biting their lip. “I dunno the name but they look like a ring of yellow surrounded by red petals..”

Kinrei had seen and heard of this flower. It was a Zinnia flower, very beautiful.

“That flower is called a Zinnia flower, it’s very beautiful. Would you like to be called Zinnia, with Zinny being your nickname?” Kinrei asked, staring at the child.

The human child’s earlier awe and excitement came back full force. “I would love that! It’s pretty!”

Kinrei and Miki smiled at the newly-named Zinny.

* * *

Minutes later, Kinrei was tucking the children into a large bed in a mostly stable abandoned home. After gaining a new name, both Zinny and Miki had gotten very tired.

“You two will sleep here for tonight, alright? If you need me, just holler.” Kinrei tucked in the blanket around them, smiling as they giggled up at him.

“Goodnight, Mister Skeleton!” The two children beamed up at him, settling down and curling around each other.

It broke Kinrei's already broken heart to see them so curled up. _How many times have they done this when trying to get some sleep?_

Kinrei waited several more minutes to make sure they were actually asleep before raising his hand. A screen floated before him:

_ACT - INVENTORY - STATS_

Picking the _ACT_ button, another screen appeared over the first:

_ACT -_

_Check_

_Erase_

_Info_

_Cancel_

Looking up briefly when he heard a sound coming from the two children on the bed, he froze. But it was nothing more than one of the children shifting in their sleep, making him relax. What he was about to do was something that should always get consent before it was performed, but he _had_ to check something.

Pressing a phalange into the _Check_ option, two more windows opened before him. One window was for Zinny, the other for Miki.

_Zinnia (Zinny)  
_

_Real Name: ??? - Unknown, torn from their being at the age of four_

_LV: 1_

_HP: ??? - Hungered, and cold_

_EXP: Knowledge of Life and Death_

_DESC -_ _A lone child whose family was torn to shreds before their eyes. Sent as a Sprite of Life and Death itself._

Kinrei flinched near violently at what he read. This poor, poor child. Kinrei saw himself in the child, in the sense of losing everything. _Sprite of Life and Death? What does that mean?_ He was almost afraid to look at Miki, scared of what he might find. But the feeling of _how cold_ the monster child's hand had been when he had taken the hand in his own was something he couldn't just let go. It didn't match up. Monsters had a better durability to the weather than humans did, but the severe coldness of the monster child's hand had set something off in his head.

Taking a deep breath, he checked on the other child:

_Miki_

_Monster companion to Zinny_

_LV: 2_

_HP: ???- Hungered, and losing power_

_EXP: Knowledge of Life and Death_

_DESC -_ _A Sprite of Life and Death itself, sent by the Embodiment of Life and Death to help those who are close to their end to be Judged before Passing On._ _Only appears to those who wish for an end to their suffering, or to seek a better life._

Kinrei closed the windows, lone eye socket widening and green eyelight shrinking to a pinprick. _Sprites of Life and Death?_ His mind was whirling like a storm, trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. Sure, he had read books about the possibility of Sprites of the natural orders of existence but to actually _see_ them? Now, that's something that doesn't happen everyday. Let alone _at all_.

While Kinrei was having her mental discussion, he was unaware of the two children staring at each other with wide and empty white eyes.

 **_He_ ** has **figured it out** . **_But how long can_ ** he endure the pressure? _**This is only the** _ **First Path** _ **.** _

Two pairs of white eyes closed in sync, and stayed closed, as if they had been never opened.

* * *

Over the next several months, Kinrei kept an eye on them after learning of what they really are. There had been close calls with the crumbling parts of town where he had to either use his staff to stop either or both or all three of them from falling to their end, times where he had to use one of his Elements of Fire and Ice to create warmth or a path to somewhere. There had been one time where he had to use both Elemental power _and_ his staff to save their little group of three.

One such instance was now.

"Mister Skeleton!" Miki called out, fear making their voice shake. They were hanging by their shirt in a crevice they had fallen down into after losing their step along a narrow path.

Kinrei himself was on the opposite wall, one hand clinging to his staff which he had dug into the wall with all his might to slow his descent. The other arm held Zinny close to his chest, feeling the human child practically vibrate with fear.

"It's going to be alright, Miki!" Kinrei called back, green eyelight focused and zooming from one spot to another, trying to find a solution to their predicament. "Zinny? I need my other arm, so if you are able, can you cling to my torso with both your arms and legs? Can you do that for me?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Zinny was too far in their fear to register anything. But a few seconds passed and a pair of grey eyes blinked up at him before lighting up in recognition. Slowly, the child wrapped themselves around his torso, freeing his arm.

Now that his arm was free, Kinrei used it to create a solid bridge of ice from wall to wall so he could stand on it.

"Miki!" Kinrei looked over the side of the bridge, trying to locate the monster child.

"Here!" Kinrei turned in the direction of the child's voice, locating them. He let out a sigh of relief that the child's position hadn't gotten worse in the time he had freed his arm to make the bridge.

_Rumble. Rumble._

Two pairs of eyes plus an eyesocket widened into the size of saucers at the sound, then breaths hitched as the shaking started.

Splaying his feet apart, Kinrei braced himself for the shaking and rumbling to stop. After a few moments, the rumbling did stop but the fear was still there. Waiting a few more moments to make sure the shaking had really stopped, Kinrei let himself relax just a smidgen. Checking over Zinny, he took notice of how the grip the child was holding had become stronger. It was a good thing that he was a skeleton, or else he would be losing oxygen from the tight grip.

"Mister Skeleton!" Miki's feeble voice called up, but far quieter and far more fearful.

"Miki!" Kinrei hissed the name in surprise, looking over the side of the now-cracked bridge.

Miki had fallen several more yards, which was far too scary to even _think_ about let alone be seeing it. He had to work fast, as he didn't know when the next tremor is going to begin.

Raising his arm, Kinrei created a sort of ice-slide down towards Miki.

"I'm coming, Miki. Just hold tight." Kinrei promised, green eyelight locked with Miki's own grey.

Once the slide was made, Kinrei took a deep breath and let it out. Looking down at the child around his middle, he took in the shaking child.

"Are you ready, Zinny?" He had to ask. Getting a tight nod against his ribs, he let out another sigh. "Here goes."

Stepping up the slide, Kinrei let his weight take him forwards and down the slide. The wind was rushing in his face, the fire that spanned his skull which acted like hair was flickering like it would go out any moment. Constantly keeping an eye on his slide, Kinrei was looking for any cracks in the foundation. Seeing none, he continued his descent.

After what felt like hours, but really was just a few minutes, Kinrei finally reached Miki. Slowing down, he extended his hand towards the terrified child. Just as their hands connected, another round of rumbling caused cracks to appear in his slide and spreading quickly.

Retracting his hand once he had gotten a good hold on Miki, Kinrei prepared to make a super-powered jump to escape the crevice.

_CRAAAAAAAAACK!_

The loud sound of ice cracking and finally breaking, showering them in particles, and sending them falling even further.

Time seemed to slow as the three of them fell, a shower of ice and dirt raining down on them.

"I don't want to die!" Zinny's terrified voice brought Kinrei's mind back to the forefront.

Bringing his staff forwards, Kinrei twirled it around in a oval beneath him. A portal appeared some yards further down, which they fell into moments before they would have become paste on the crevice floor.

* * *

"Mister Skeleton!"

"Are you awake?"

"Can you hear us?"

Voices were the first thing Kinrei's muddled mind registered, eyesocket snapping open and sudden adrenaline causing him to sit up from his position of apparent laying down. _When had I been laying down? Last thing was-_

"Miki, Zinny." Saying their names caused the two children to come into his view range, grey eyes dark with tears and fear.

"You're okay!" The children latched onto him, near sobbing as they shook.

"I'm okay? What about you two?" Kinrei's voice was soft as he rested his hands on their heads, laying his head on the two smaller heads.

From their connected heads, a bright flash of white light blinded all three of them. When Kinrei could see again, it was not what he was expecting.

A white room, no ceiling, floor expanding as far as the eye could see. But was really eye catching were the statues. Statues of gods of the primordial times. One such statue that really caught his eye was the one at the end of the two rows of statues.

" _Nevertrie..._ " Kinrei whispered, reverence softening his tone.

" _ **Kinrei Sans..**_ " A booming voice made him whirl around to try and locate the voice.

"Who's there?!" Kinrei shouted, hand instinctively going towards his staff. He felt safer when his hand closed around the battle worn iron. "Show yourself!"

" _ **Feisty, this**_ **_one_**." Kinrei sneered at the condescending voice. " _ **But I suppose this is to be expected, especially with the life you have gone through. You poor thing**_ _."_

Kinrei didn't relax, tensing even further, weary of the disembodied voice. "So what if I am, Voice?"

The Voice chuckled. " _ **You did well with the human child and the monster child. Even after learning that they were Spirits of Life and Death, you still kept them around. You even endured four months of intense struggles. I must say you have colored me impressed.**_ _"_

Kinrei narrowed his eye. "So? They're just children, it would be Soulless of me to just abandon them even after learning of what they were. Now, that's just cruel."

The Voice hummed, irking Kinrei just a bit more. " _ **Very interesting.**_ _"_ The Voice coughed, making Kinrei tilt his head. " _ **Kinrei Sans, this was only the First Path, the First Path of Life,**_ **Endure**." Somehow, a wind was picking up in this "white room", rustling anything in its path. " _ **You have survived one, but can you survive them all?**_ "

Kinrei felt something hit him, and his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the end of Chapter 2, which takes place in the present!  
> The First Path, one of a certain amount of trials that Demire has to go through.  
> Stay tuned for more, if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end of the first chapter! Amazing.  
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please ask them via PM or in the comment section.  
> Thank you,  
> Arya.


End file.
